foolish heart
by azure d'bee
Summary: "Itulah fungsinya cinta, untuk menyatukan segala perbedaan yang ada."  "Tapi, jika perbedaan itu terlalu nyata apa bisa kita meleburkannya hanya dengan kata cinta?"
1. first time

Hallo minnaaaaa~

*tanpa beban dadah dadah*

Saya datang lagi dengan ff terbaru saya, ya ya ya ya saya tahu yang kalian maksud, ff saya yang lain masih still progress kok, tapi bener-bener ga bisa nahan buat publish yg ini, sebelum semua kenangan saya tentang dia hilang. Haha *mulai mellow*

Okeee, di ff inilah saya akan menjelaskan kemana saya selama beberapa bulan belakangan ini, beda dengan ff saya yang lainnya ff saya kali ini terinspirasi dari kamu _my bee _. itu berarti semua yang ada di ff ini menceritakan tentang saya dan dia walau terdapat beberapa penyesuaian tapi tidak mengurangi sedikitpun esensitas dari kenangan yang kamu kasih ke saya bee.

Maksud saya menuliskannya dif fn ini hanya untuk sekedar membuat sebuah bukti nyata setiap momen yang saya habiskan bersama bee sebelum semuanya hilang dimakan waktu dengan kapasitas pengingat saya yang rendah. Hehe

Semoga kamu baca bee, dan mengerti bahwa sampai kapanpun kamu tetap _my dearest bee._

_**Disclaimer : naruto still and belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei forever**_

_**Foolish heart is officially mine**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**Itulah fungsinya cinta, untuk menyatukan segala perbedaan yang ada."**_

"_**Tapi, jika perbedaan itu terlalu nyata apa bisa kita meleburkannya hanya dengan kata cinta?"**_

Xoxoxoxoxo

Tetes embun pagi mulai menguap dari daun tempatnya berpijak seiring dengan sinar mentari mulai menyoroti bumi malu-malu. Semburat merah langit mulai terlukis indah di ujung horizon, seakan menyapa dunia hangat. sebuah pagi yang indah di bulan Juni yang tidak ingin dilewati secara sia-sia oleh siapapun, tak terkecuali aku.

Aku kembali mematut wajah cantikku di cermin berukiran kayu besar yang mengekspos seluruh tubuhku. terlihat seorang gadis yang beranjak dewasa mengenakan sebuah kemeja berenda berwarna merah marun dan sebuah rok hitam span selutut yang menyuguhkan keindahan alami. Terasa aneh melihatku yang biasanya mengenakan seragam abu-abu lugu itu kini menjelma menjadi gadis dewasa dengan mengenakan SOP kuliah.

Ya, aku bukan hanya siswi biasa sekarang, karena sebelum kata siswi itu kini tersemat kata maha yang merubah orientasi hidupku. Ya, aku mahasiswi sekarang.

Aku mendudukan diriku didepan meja rias, mengambil cream pagiku dan mengolesnya perlahan keseluruh permukaan wajahku,setelah yakin seluruh cream menutup wajahku sempurna aku beralih mengambil bedak dan menyapukannya keseluruh wajahku.

Aku menepuk-nepuk pipiku yang berisi perlahan. Ya, inilah alasan kenapa _Airplanes_-nya_ B.o.B ft. Hayley_ _Williams_ mulai berkumandang indah dikamarku sejak jam 5 pagi tadi –aku membutuhkan waktu lebih untuk mematut diriku didepan cermin.

Aku kembali pada aktifitasku memberikan sentuhan make-up casual ke wajahku yang ayu, aku memulainya lagi dengan mengambil _brown eye dust_ dan mengaplikasikannya secara lembut kekelopak mataku dari ujung luar hingga keujung dalam. Tak lupa aku menambahkan pulasan _mascara _yang mampu mem_boost_ ringan bulu-bulu mataku yang lentik,kemudian perhatianku teralih pada _blush on_ berwarna pink softly yang segera meronakan pipiku. Dan sentuhan terakhir aku menambahkan _lip balm_ untuk melembabkan dan memberikan kilauan menggoda dari bibirku.

"Selesai." Aku tersenyum melihat hasil kerjaku tadi, sekarang yang tersisa hanya menata rambutku serapih mungkin. Aku melepaskan sebuah roll besar yang sedari mandi telah aku gunakan untuk menggulung poniku. Aku membelah rata poniku ke kedua sisi wajahku, seolah-olah meng_cover _ permukaan wajahku. Lalu aku mengambil sisir dan menata asal bagian rambutku yang belakang, aku tidak mau terlihat terlalu formal.

Tanganku meraih sebuah botol Kristal berwarna pink di mejaku dan menyemprotkannya kebagian leherku yang jenjang. Wangi _soft rose_ langsung menyeruak,wangi kesukaanku. aku beralih menuju rak sepatu yang tersusun rapih dipojokan kamarku, memlilih sebuah flat shoes berwarna merah marun dengan sebuah pita yang tersemat manis dibagian depannya. aku melirik sekilas ke sebuah jam berbentuk mawar yang tergantung anggun diatas kasurku melalui kaca. Jarum panjang jam itu telah menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi dimana seharusnya aku telah meninggalkan kamarku dan bergegas menuju kampus.

Dihari pertama kuliah tidak mungkin aku terlambat kan?

Aku segera menarik tas tangan _leopard_-ku dan menyandingkannya kebahu, tak lupa untuk membawa buku Pengantar Ilmu Pertanian yang tergeletak diatas meja belajarku. Kenapa aku membawa buku itu? karena aku adalah seorang mahasiswi di sebuah Universitas yang lebih memfokuskan kurikulum yang berbasis ilmu pertanian. _Konoha Agricultural University_, termasuk 5 besar universitas yang sangat diminati di Konoha.

Aku segera menuruni anak tangga dengan tergesa-gesa, mencomot sepotong roti berisikan selai _strawberry_ yang telah disiapkan oleh bundaku dan segera mengambil kunci mobil yang tergeletak manis diatas _buffet_.

"Aku pake _Jazz_ ya Yah, _March_-ku begitu kotor aku lupa mencucinya kemarin." Aku tersenyum manja pada ayahku yang hanya melirikku sekilas dari balik lembaran korannya.

"Kau ini kebiasaan Sakura, seenaknya saja seperti itu." bunda yang menyahutiku dari dapur sambil membawa segelas besar susu yang segera aku tegak setengahnya.

"Aku berangkat dulu ya Bunda sayang." Aku mengecup pipi wanita setengah baya yang tetap anggun dalam balutan dress sederhana berwarna putih gading disampingku sekilas dan memeluk singkat pria yang sangat berwibawa meskipun mulai terlihat beberapa garis menua dibawah matanya.

"Jangan pulang malam-malam." Sela ayahku sebelum mulai menyeruput pelan kopi didalam cangkirnya. Aku segera bergegas menuju sedan _Jazz_ merah yang telah terparkir manis ketika aku membuka pintu depan rumahku. Tergesa-gesa aku membuka pintunya dan dengan cepat melompat masuk kebalik kemudinya. Kuputar kunci mobil kekanan dan segera terdengar bunyi mesin yang menderu disusul dengan melajunya _Jazz_ merah itu kejalanan.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Setengah jam kemudian sampailah aku kedepan sebuah gerbang besar yang bertuliskan _Konoha Agricultural University_ dengan tinta perak yang mengesankan keeleganannya. Aku tersenyum simpul sambil terus melajukan _Jazz_-ku.

Di sinilah aku akan memulai kehidupan baruku dari awal dengan segala hal yang baru. Be nice with me ya.

Aku berjalan santai sambil memainkan _blackberry_-ku, Ino –temanku sewaktu SMA sangat berisik dengan mem-_PING _ contactku terus menerus untuk menanyaiku dimana kelas pertama kita akan berlangsung. Apa dia tidak mengerti akupun tidak tahu dimana kelas H-Rek itu sebenarnya.

Aku mengedarkan kedua mata _emerald_-ku kesekeliling hanya untuk mendapati sekelompok pria aneh yang sedari tadi terus memperhatikanku. Tidak mereka lagi Tuhan, sudah cukup selama tiga tahun di SMA-ku dulu aku selalu diikuti sekelompok pria aneh itu.

Ayolah lihat saja mana ada pria normal yang mencat rambutnya berwarna kuning terang seperti itu, apalagi ditambah dengan tiga pasang garis diwajahnya yang menurutku membuatnya terlihat sepeti kucing. Dan lagi pria dengan rambut terkuncir naik keatas yang terlihat seperti nanas itu seolah-olah terus berada dalam keadaan mengantuk. Berlawanan dengan pria berambut bob yang tampak amat sangat bersemangat. Keanehan mereka bertambah lengkap dengan pria yang terus menerus menggunakan kacamata hitam dengan kedua tangannya selalu tersembunyi aman dibalik saku jaketnya.

"Hey Sakura!"terlihat pria berambut kuning itu melambai penuh semangat kearahku. jangan, kumohon jangan datang kemari. Aku terus mempercepat langkahku untuk membuat jarak dari segerombolan pria aneh itu.

"Sakura! Kelas kita bukan kearah sana." Kali ini si rambut Bob Lee yang berteriak. Mau tidak mau aku membalikkan badanku malu,dan berjalan lunglai kearah mereka yang begitu bahagia menerimaku. Aku tidak bisa lagi mengacuhkan mereka dengan keadaan aku tidak tahu dimana kelasku.

"Kelas kita dimana?" aku bertanya lesu dan mendapatkan dorongan dipunggungku sebagai jawabannya. Mereka menggiringku seperti anak ayam tanpa memperdulikan usahaku dari pagi hari untuk berpenampilan secantik ini, dan dihari pertamaku kuliah aku telah disambut dengan kejadian yang memalukan ini.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sesampainya dikelas aku segera memisahkan diri dari keempat pria tak wajar itu dan melangkah elegan menuju depan kelas, kududukan tubuhku secara anggun dibarisan kedua. Dengan sedikit menyibakkan rambutku aku menoleh kekanan dan mendapati wanita yang malu-malu menatapku dengan mata putihnya itu, warna iris yang aneh. Lalu, aku memutar kepalaku kearah kiri dan menemukan wanita berambut coklat tercepol dua diatas kepalanya, aku nyaris tertawa jika tidak menahannya mati-matian, hello ladies, we're in collage now. What a childish you are.

Secara tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan yang menepuk pundakku pelan, aku memutar tubuhku dan mendapati seorang pria dengan rambut hitam kebiru-biruan yang ia kuncir asal kebelakang,dengan guratan garis memanjang dibawah kelopak matanya yang tengah menatapku intens saat ini.

Dengan sedikit gugup aku menyelipkan bagian rambutku yang menghalangi pandanganku kebelakang telingaku. dengan sedikit berdehem anggun aku balas menatapnya.

"Ada perlu apa denganku?" aku sedikit menegakkan wajahku memberikan kesan padanya bahwa aku bukanlah gadis biasa.

"Kau menduduki bukuku." Seakan ada beribu panah yang langsung menusuk telak ulu hatiku, apa katanya? Menduduki bukunya? Mana ada hal sekonyol itu.

Perlahan aku melirik kebawah bangkuku, dan bingo! Buku itu benar-benar terlihat menderita dibawah tindihan tubuhku. aku menggigit bibir bawahku sambil meringis dan mengedepankan kembali rambut-rambut yang semula terselip manis dibelakang telingaku.

"Maaf maaf, aku tidak tahu kalau bukumu ada dibangku ini." aku segera berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk buku itu keras dengan maksud meninggalkan bekas dudukku diatasnya tapi yang terjadi malah buku itu jatuh mengenaskan kelantai yang basah karena tumpahan air minum entah milik siapa.

Aku hanya bisa ternganga takjub, mana ada hal yang lebih konyol lagi dari ini? dengan segera aku menarik buku itu yang langsung tertutup, lebih parah kali ini basahan itu terus merembes ke halaman-halaman lainnya di buku ini.

Bermaksud untuk membukanya,namun karena terlalu tergesa-gesa halaman yang basah itu malah tersobek dengan amat tragis. Dengan takut-takut aku menengadahkan wajahku untuk menemukan ekspresi kemarahan dari pria yang berkemeja kasual biru tua didepanku.

Aku hanya termenung.

Wajah itu datar, sama sekali tak menunjukkan sedikitpun ekspresi yang manusiawi.

"Sudah selesai?" dengan cepat buku yang mengenaskan itu berpindah tangan ke pria yang mulai meninggalkan aku berdiri terdiam dibelakangnya. Harga diriku melarangku keras hanya untuk terdiam menerima perlakuan yang seperti ini.

"Hey kau! Aku akan ganti bukumu dengan buku yang terbaru, itu edisi kelima kan? Aku akan membelikanmu edisi yang keenamnya." Ia berhenti, aku tersenyum simpul. Kau pikir kau bisa merendahkan nona Haruno seperti itu? terlalu muluk bagimu tuan.

Ia membalikkan badannya, tangan kanannya menunjuk sebuah hologram yang tercetak manis diatas cover buku yang berketebalan 500 lebih itu. aku segera terbelalak,tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun pria itu kembali berjalan kebelakang dan duduk rapih dideretan terakhir.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun aku tahu maksudnya, aku sangat mengerti arti dari hologram itu, yang secara tegas menandakan betapa jarangnya buku itu. fifth limited edition yang sudah tidak dicetak lagi,yang dengan susah payah aku mencarinya tapi nihil aku tak mendapatnya.

Ya, dia bukan sembarang pria seperti yang aku pikirkan.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"_forehead_ kau mau kemana?" dengan akrabnya gadis berambut pirang yang terkuncir rapih satu itu merangkul pundakku hangat. mau kemana? Jika bisa aku ingin terjun ke danau depan perpustakaan itu untuk sekedar masuk kesebuah _headline _Koran lokal yang memberitakan seorang mahasiswi yang tak bisa menanggung malu memutuskan untuk bunuh diri. Inilah arti yang teramat pas untuk sebuah kalimat asing _"So embarrassed I could die"_

"Tidak tahu Ino-_pig_."aku menjawab lesu, dan terus melangkahkan kakiku sesuai haluan yang diberikan Ino disampingku. Kemana saja,asal tak bertemu dengan makhluk menyebalkan itu.

"Baiklah, daripada kau lemas tidak jelas begini lebih baik kita makan dulu sebelum benar-benar lemas karena olahraga." Ino segera menarik tanganku dan menyeretku untuk lebih mempercepat langkahku.

Olahraga saat telah kuliah? Jangan terlalu terkejut mendengarnya. Inilah ciri khas dari universitasku. Ada sebuah mata kuliah yang mendapat cacian maki gratis dari sebagian mahasiswi yang tidak mau terlalu letih berlari keliling lapangan bola yaitu olahraga, sekali lagi OLAHRAGA.

Okay, kampusku satu ini memang maha dahsyat karena selagi mahasiswa-mahasiswi kampus lain mulai berkutat tentang keilmuan mereka masing-masing, tapi kami para pecinta pertanian malah sibuk dengan memupuk iman kami lewat agama, memperkuat nasionalisme kami dengan PKN dan yaaaa membuat kami sedikit lebih cerewet dengan berbagai bahasa.

Aku hanya menghela nafasku pelan, olahraga? Aku sangat membenci hal itu.

Dan waktupun bergulir dengan cepat hingga petang yang tidak pernah aku harapkan inipun datang, kenapa begitu cepat matahari kembali keperaduan bumi?

Aku telah siap dengan seragam olahraga yang membuatku tidak nyaman ini, aku salah mengambil ukuran seharusnya aku ambil S saja jika aku tahu ukuran M-nya sebesar ini yang membuatku terlihat seperti bocah yang memakai baju kebesaran.

Kali ini aku menggunakan sepatu sportku dan menguncir satu rambutku yang sepinggang kebelakang. Poni aku biarkan tergerai karena aku ingin menyisakan sedikit sisi feminimku walaupun dengan tampilan sporty seperti sekarang ini.

"Baiklah semuanya berkumpul." Terdengar teriakan yang menggelora satu gym penuh semangat. Entah darimana pria berambut bob itu berasal,tiba-tiba ia meloncat dari atas tribun menuju kebawah lapangan tempat kami sekarang duduk tercengang melihatnya.

Benar-benar mengingatkanku pada pria serupa yang duduk tak jauh dariku yang sedari tadi terus memamerkan rentetan gigi putihnya dengan acungan jempol kanannya padaku. Bagai pinang dibelah dua, rambut, bahkan gayanya tak jauh beda. Aku takjub.

"Di sore yang indah ini marilah kita mulai dengan penuh semangat. Yo satu dua satu dua." Pria itu mulai melakukan berbagai gerakan pemanasan, kami yang tidak tahu maksudnya apa hanya duduk dan memandangnya seolah-olah melihat sebuah uvo turun dari angkasa.

"Ayo semua berdiri! Ikuti apa yang Gai-_Sensei_ lakukan." Terdengar teriakan semangat dari sisi kananku, ya siapa lagi yang bisa melakukannya selain pria bob satunya. Sekarang aku benar-benar tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah ketidak tertarikanku melihat sepasang duo bob itu melakukan gerakan pemanasan yang super heboh. Saat sedang mengikuti gerakan peregangan leher secara malas-malasan aku menoleh ke kanan dan blush!

Aku melihat pria itu tengah menatapku dengan mata onyx berwarna merahnya itu. tak sanggup lama-lama aku segera menundukkan wajahku.

"Satu dua satu dua." Aku kembali menolehkan kepalaku kearah kiri, sangat bersyukur karena tidak perlu melihat wajahnya lagi. tunggu ini belum selesai, setelah kiri pastinya akan –

Lagi, untuk kedua kalinya mata kami saling bertatapan, bagaimana bisa kami bertemu pandang seperti ini? bukankah seharusnya kami satu arah. Tapi gerakannya sama dengan teman-teman lainnya disekitarnya, berarti jika begitu aku yang –

"Hey gadis pink disebelah sana! Lakukan yang benar seperti teman-temanmu." Dengan suaranya yang membahana gai-_Sensei_ sangat sukses memerahkan wajahku seketika. Tuhan, keluarkan saja semua hal yang memalukan hari ini untukku.

Setelah selesai dengan pemanasan yang benar-benar membuatku panas, Gai-_Sensei_ menyuruh kami berhitung dari satu hingga dua puluh, aku melihat gadis berambut indigo disampingku bercicit pelan menyebutkan angka dua belas dan tibalah giliranku.

"13." Aku mengatakannya acuh tak acuh dan segera rentetan berhitung itu terus berlanjut hingga kederetan pria. Aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan kelanjutannya karena tengah sibuk membuat simpul ditali sepatuku yang terbuka.

"Baiklah, sekarang yang wanita berdiri sesuai dengan nomornya masing-masing, dan para pria berdiri dibelakangnya sesuai dengan nomor yang kalian dapat." Gai-_Sensei_ memberikan perintah dan segera disusul dengan suara decitan sepatu yang segera memposisikan tempatnya. Aku dengan malas-malasan berdiri disamping rambut indigo yang bernomor dua belas itu. tak lama terdengar hembusan nafas pelan dari belakan punggungku.

Aura ini sepertinya aku mengenalinya.

Dingin.

Dengan ragu-ragu aku membalikkan wajahku kebelakang dan tidak terkejut sama sekali mendapati sosok angkuh itu berdiri menjulang dibelakangku.

Tuhan, kau amat sangat baik hari ini padaku, dari dua puluh peluang yang ada kenapa aku bisa mendapatkan nomor sial itu? dan dilengkapi berpasangan dengan makhluk es itu. sempurna

"Sekarang yang wanita lakukan _back up _sedangkan yang pria menahan kakinya dan menghitungnya." Gai _Sensei_ mulai berjalan berkeliling memberikan kesempatan bagi kami makhluk lambat dan ribut untuk memposisikan diri kami pada keadaan tengkurap.

Aku ingin menangis jika bisa, tapi ya Tuhan bagaimana bisa aku membiarkannya mencengkram kakiku erat bahkan namanya saja aku tidak tahu.

"Mulai." Gai-_Sensei_ membunyikan peluitnya dengan terlalu bersemangat sehingga menimbulkan bunyi yang memekakan telinga,lalu dengan segera seperti bola basket yang tengah di _dribble_ aku menaik turunkan bagian tubuh atasku. Mulutku terbuka untuk mengontrol nafasku yang mulai payah didetik-detik terakhir.

Priiiiiiiit

Dan akhirnya bunyi yang aku nantikan itu terdengar juga. Aku segera membalikkan tubuhku tanpa menyadari bahwa aku telah membuat pria yang tadi memegang kakiku kehilangan keseimbangannya sehingga membuatnya nyaris terjatuh jika saja tubuhnya tidak menindihku. Sekali lagi,menindih tubuh bagian bawahku dan itu yang artinya wajahnya tepat berada dibagian perut bawahku.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam sebelum dengan sisa tenaga yang tersisa aku berteriak kencang.

"Aaaaaarrghhhhhhh –" suaraku seperti beresonansi di gymnasium yang besar ini,dengan segera aku mendorong keras tubuh tinggi pria yang selalu menyebabkan masalah dari tadi padi untukku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan gadis pink?" Gai-_sensei_ segera menghampiri kami dan memperhatikan dengan seksama satu persatu antara aku dan pria didepanku itu.

"Dia mesum Gai-sensei!" aku menunjuk-nujuk kearah pria yang namanya hingga detik ini belum aku ketahui. Emosiku benar-benar telah sampai puncaknya.

"Aku pemilih _sensei_." Pria itu berdiri dari duduknya dan menatapku mengejek, pemilih? Maksudmu aku bahkan tidak masuk kedalam kriteria gadismu. Huh. Dia benar-benar mencari masalah denganku.

"Apa katamu? Pemilih, hey bung kau pikir bahkan kau pantas maksud kedalam list sebagai temanku!" aku berdecak kesal sambil menaruh kedua tanganku kedepan dadaku. Menantangnya,eh?

"Sudah sudah hentikan! Apa yang kalian pikir kalian sedang lakukan ditengah pelajaranku?" gai-sensei berusaha memisahkan aku dari pria laknat itu, jika bisa ingin sekali aku mencabik-cabik wajahnya yang datar itu.

"Lihat dirimu sebelum kau berbicara." Pria itu kali ini berjalan meninggalkan gymnasium dengan tatapan maut yang sangat teramat tajam kuberikan padanya. tubuhku bergetar keras, aku pasti akan berlari menyusulnya serta dengan suka hati menjabak rambutnya hingga rontok semua jika saja Ino tidak menyuguhkan sebuah kaca mini miliknya didepan wajahku.

"Lihat wajah hancurmu itu _forehead_. Bagaimana bisa kau tidak menggunakan _mascara waterproof?" _aku tidak bergeming, aku hanya menatap wajah didepanku ngeri, terlihat seorang gadis dengan tampilan berantakan dikarenakan rembesan cairan hitam yang berasal dari mascaranya memenuhi hampir seluruh wajahnya. Jika saja bukan iris emerald itu aku tidak akan yakin bahwa gadis itu adalah aku.

"_Lihat dirimu sebelum kau berbicara."_

Suara pria itu terngiang kembali diotakku, bergema membentur tiap dindingnya. Hatiku mencelos. Aku benar-benar telah dipermainkan.

To be continued

Saya hanya bisa senyam senyum mesem sendiri sambil mengetik ff ini, how nostalgic haha yaaaap itulah pertama kali saya bertemu dengan bee~

Lalalalala *Reader: ga peduli gw.*

Lumayanlah buat kenang-kenangan cucu saya nanti,. Haha apa siiih.

Walau nulis ini hanya untuk kenangan pribadi aja tapi kalo ada yang mau ngomentarin sih monggo monggo aja hahaha *padahal mah ngarep banget diripyuuu*

Oke deeeh sampai ketemu di next chapter yaa :))


	2. stranger

Minnaaa~

Saya lagi seneng ih, karena udah masuk ke departemen jadi jadwal kuliah saya ga terlalu padat jadi bisa secara berkala mengupdate ff milik saya yang sempat terlantar. Hehehe

Tapi berhubung minggu depan saya udah mulai UTS jadi maklum aja yaa kalo saya ga sempet menmpublish ff saya sementara waktu. Hehe terus ingatkan saya aja untuk updatan ff saya yang lain. :DD

Sedikit himbauan nih. Di chapter ini saya membuat cerita yang ringan banget, karena emang kissah percintaan saya awalnya ga seberat kisah kembaran saya di ff saya lainnya *digetok sakura* hahaha. Saya selipkan sedikit comedy tapi saya ga pede sampai memasukkannya kedalam kategori humor :))

So, happy reading all :**

_**Disclaimer : naruto still and belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei forever**_

_**Foolish heart is officially mine**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**Aku tahu, akupun begitu. Tapi kau tahu kan perbedaan itu –"**_

" –_**tidak ada perbedaan itu! hanya ada kau dan aku."**_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Udara dipertengahan Juni memang tidak bisa dikalahkan dengan hembusan angin segar dari setiap _air conditioner _yang tertempel didinding tak jauh dari tempatku duduk. Aku sengaja memilih tempat duduk yang strategis, yaitu terhalangi oleh beberapa kepala didepanku yang membantuku menyembunyikan wajah kantukku. Fisika, selalu menjadi jam favoritku untuk sejenak saja menghempaskan segala kelelahan yang sedari tadi pagi aku pikul akibat dari jam kuliah yang terus berkesinambungan. Apalagi ditambah dengan sahabatku Ino yang tidak mengambil mata kuliah Fisika disemester ini, alhasil aku hanya sendiri ditengah lautan orang asing yang aku terlalu malas untuk memulai menyapa mereka semua.

Disaat pemandangan dosen fisikaku yang dengan rambut peraknya malas-malasan menjelaskan tentang berbagai macam hukum _Newton_ –yang sama sekali tidak ada satupun yang menyangkut di otakku mulai mengabur. Dengan sedikit memberikan beban sepenuhnya pada kedua tanganku yang menyanggah daguku aku mulai memejamkan mataku.

Perlahan kantuk itu pun datang, membuaiku dengan keindahan semu dari dunia khayalku.

"Kau tahu, ini semua percuma! Kau tidak akan bisa melepaskanku!" Hah? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa aku berteriak, dan lagi pemandangan kabur apa ini? jangan bilang aku sedang berkaca-kaca lantas kenapa tubuhku bergetar? Aku seperti kehilangan pikiranku. Pria didepanku menggenggam tanganku. Meremasnya perlahan.

"Bohong jika aku bilang aku baik-baik saja melihat kau bersamanya." Suara datar ini,sepertinya aku pernah mendengarnya sebelumnya. Tapi kali ini kenapa begitu terdengar menderita,dan lagi dampak perkataannya itu mengapa begitu menusuk telak ulu hatiku. aku tidak tahu siapa pria ini, wajahnya tak terlihat. Tapi aku mengenalinya, seakan-akan ada prasangka aneh yang tiba-tiba terpatri dipikiranku bahwa dia pria yang aku –

" –aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu, hanya kau satu." Dan apa lagi ini,bagaimana bisa aku menyuarakan hal yang sememalukan itu. menyatakan cinta? bukan,eh. Memohon cinta lebih tepatnya. Tap, entah mengapa aku benar-benar harus mengatakan itu, perasaan yang selama ini aku pendam dan yang ia acuhkan.

"Aku tahu, akupun begitu. Tapi kau tahu kan perbedaan itu –"

" –Tidak ada perbedaan itu! hanya ada kau dan aku." Entah keberanian darimana aku menariknya kedalam pelukku, meleburkan segala rasa yang tidak tahu darimana aku tahan sedari tadi. Perasaan merindu yang teramat dalam dengan wangi mint ini. lagi, wangi inipun sepertinya pernah aku rasakan sebelumnya.

Perlahan pria itu menarik tubuhku yang sepenuhnya kupasrahkan kedalam rengkuhannya. Tangan kanannya meraih daguku dan membuat wajahku tertarik lebih dekat dengan wajahnya, dengan berbagai debaran yang membahagiakan aku memejamkan mataku menanti sentuhan lembab itu datang.

Satu

Dua

Tiga

Aaah, kenapa begitu lama? Aku menggerutu sendiri dalam hati, untuk mempercepat prosesnya aku sedikit memajukan bibirku untuk segera meraih bibir pangeran asingku. Tapi kenapa rasa menggetarkan itu tak kunjung aku rasakan? Aku memajukan lagi untuk lebih menuntut.

Seketika ada sebuah sapuan lembut yang menyapa bibirku. Ringan, teramat ringan malah dan lagi –sangat kering. Mungkin pria ini membutuhkan sedikit _lipbalm_ yang kaya akan vitamin C untuk mengurangi bibirnya yang pecah-pecah.

Tapi, ini terlalu kering untuk sekedar bibir kurang perawatan, aku menjulurkan lidahku untuk membagi sedikit kelembaban pada permukaan bibir didepanku, tapi rasa apa ini? begitu asing.

Seperti errr kertas.

Kertas?

Aku sedikit mengerjapkan mataku, mengusir cahaya terang benderang yang sedari tadi menjadi _background_ adegan roman picisanku dengan pria yang bahkan wajahnya saja aku tidak tahu. seketika aku mendapatkan warna putih lainnya.

Putih dengan berbagai garis mendatar rapih diatasnya.

Aku menarik paksa kertas yang tertempel diwajahku dikarenakan gamitan bibirku. Aku mengelap sudut bibirku takut ada sisa-sisa hasil ciuman yang entah nyata atau tidak tadi.

Deg.

Sepasang mata itu menatapku lurus. Sebuah senyuman jika tidak ingin dibilang seringai terpasang sempurna diwajahnya yang dingin.

"Apa begitu menyenangkan berbagi ciuman dengan selembar kertas?" suara yang nyaris serupa dengan milik pria tak berwajah yang tadi menciumku. Seketika panas merambat dan menguasai wajahku,sudah dipastikan wajahku amat memerah kali ini.

"K –kau apa yang kau lakukan didepanku?" aku membentak dengan sedikit berlebihan pada pria yang berdiri sedikit menunduk didepanku, itu semua kulakukan untuk menyembunyikan degupan aneh yang mulai bergetar ganjil didadaku. Aku mengatur nafasku untuk mengembalikan keanggunan yang seharusnya tak pernah terlepas dariku. Sosok didepanku hanya terdiam, tak bergeming menatapku yang mulai salah tingkah.

Pria itu lalu menjulurkan sebuah kertas putih didepanku. Tanpa berkata-kata pria itu hendak berbalik sambil melihatku dengan sedikit mencemooh. Ya Tuhan, kenapa kau menghadirkan makhluk menyebalkan seperti dia di duniaku yang damai? Apa maksudnya memberikanku selembar kertas ini? untuk mengejekku yang tadi sangat menikmati menjilati kertas huh? Jika saja dia bisa mendengarkan teriakan geram didalam hatiku,errr

"Kau! Apa kau tidak punya kegiatan lain selain memancing emosiku!" dengan sedikit menggebrak meja aku berdiri untuk mencekal tangannya. Aku menariknya paksa untuk berputar menghadapku. Dengan tanpa takut aku memandang sepasang _onyx_ itu lurus.

Deg

Ah, ada apa lagi ini? mungkin jantungku mulai rusak atau apapun itu namanya karena sedari tadi berdetak diatas kapasitas dan sekarang semakin jadi setelah aku menyadari betapa mengagumkannya mata kelam itu.

Dingin, namun menghanyutkan.

Dengan sedikit menggelengkan kepalaku cepat aku berusaha menyingkirkan segala perasaan aneh yang berkecamuk didalam batinku sebelum aku semakin terbawa jauh kedalam _onyx_ itu. Aku mungkin membutuhkan kunjungan segera dengan dokter ahli jantung jika keadaan ini terus terjadi.

"Hn?" dengan alisnya yang terangkat sebelah pria itu menatapku jengah, demi kami-sama pria ini begitu–

Aku segera mengatupkan bibirku rapat-rapat,berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak melanjutkan perkataan konyolku tadi. Mungkin jadwal kuliahku yang padat yang sangat berbeda jauh dengan masa-masa di SMA-ku mulai mempengaruhi kinerja otakku. Ya,pasti karena itu.

"Berhenti memperolokku! Kau mengerti!" aku ingin segera meninggalkan ruangan ini jika saja tangan itu tidak menggamit lembut jemariku,menggetarkan kembali hatiku hanya dengan sentuhan ringan.

Tanpa melepaskan genggamannya di jari-jariku pria itu mengambil kertas yang menempel dibibirku yang sudah aku jatuhkan kelantai tadi. selalu, pria ini membuatku tidak pernah bisa mengerti jalan pikirannya.

"Tidak mungkin kita memberikan ini pada Kakashi-_sensei_." Sebuah kertas terbentang lurus didepanku, terdapat beberapa nama yang tampak asing bagiku kecuali nama Uzumaki Naruto, mataku berputar malas tak mungkin aku melupakan nama yang selalu berada diurutan terakhir absen kelasku sewaktu SMA dulu. Dan sebuah nama yang aku tidak bisa membaca jelas karena terdapat bercak basah diatasnya.

Aku segera merutuki kebodohan diriku sendiri, kertas itu berisi daftar kelompok entah untuk apa yang beranggotakan tujuh orang dan aku membuatnya tak layak untuk diserahkan pada Kakashi-_sensei_ karena basah akibat hal paling memalukan yang pernah aku lakukan.

"I –itu a –aku aku…" aku tidak tahu harus melanjutkan apa, seumur hidupku tidak pernah aku merasa sangat ingin terkubur kebawah tanah seperti sekarang ini. pasti dia menganggapku gadis aneh kan? Memarahinya padahal maksudnya hanya untuk aku menuliskan namaku sendiri dikertas itu.

"Salin ulang." Tidak bermaksud memerintah tapi memang selalu tidak pernah terselipkan nada intonasi disetiap perkataannya. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafasku sambil memegang kertas yang diselipkan pria es itu disela-sela jariku.

Aku kembali membaca nama-nama yang tertulis dengan berbagai macam jenis tulisan tangan, semua pasti menulis nama mereka sendiri masing-masing. Aku masih bisa membaca nama-nama itu kecuali dengan nama terakhir yang tintanya luntur akibat perlakuan bibirku tadi.

"Hey, siapa nama yang paling terakhir? Tintanya luntur." Aku berteriak agak keras agar pria berambut hitam terkuncir yang nyaris berlalu dari kelas itu masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Uchiha Itachi." Tanpa berbalik pria itu berbicara pelan, jika dikelas tidak hanya aku,aku yakin aku tidak akan bisa mendengar suaranya yang sangat hemat itu. aku mendengus pelan, bagaimana bisa tadi hatiku berdetak kencang untuk pria semacam dia?

Aku hanya menatap kesal pada sosok yang sekarang telah berbalik menghadapku, perlahan tangannya bergerak menuju bibirnya. Dengan gerakan lambat telunjuknya menyapu lembut bibirnya dari ujung kanan ke ujung kiri. Aku hanya memandangnya tak mengerti. Ayolah, mau sampai kapan kau membuatku mengingat terus hal konyol itu? aku mendesah lelah.

"Hapus itu." tanpa embel-embel lainnya pria itu kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya meninggalkan kelas yang sempat tertunda.

Hapus, eh? Apa yang harus dihapus?

Aku segera meraih _Blacberry _ _Torch_-ku yang tergeletak manis di meja yang menyatu dengan kursi tempatku tadi duduk. Dari bayangan yang terpantulkan dilayar besar itu aku kembali mendesah.

"Aaaaarrgh!" aku menutupi wajahku teramat malu. Untung tidak ada yang menyaksikan betapa hilang kendalinya aku meloncat kesana kemari bagaikan kelinci lepas dari kurungannya. Dengan cekatan aku membuka tasku untuk mencari lembaran tissue dan menghapus segera tinta yang sedikit membandel di sudut bibirku.

Pasti, karena terlalu bersemangatnya aku mencumbu kertas itu tinta yang bertuliskan nama Uchiha Itachi itu luntur dan sekarang menghiasi bibirku.

Uchiha Itachi.

Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan nama itu.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kembali LED di pinggir atas layarku menyala merah.

Tiing

Lagi,bunyi itu kembali terdengar ramah ditelingaku. Masih tidak mampu membuatku bergerak dari duduk nyamanku didalam _March_ putihku untuk meraih _Blacberry _ku yang tergeletak di jok samping tempat kursi pengemudi. Aku masih nyaman menelungkupkan wajahku diatas stir dan berusaha agar ingatan-ingatan memalukan sejak kemarin tidak kembali terulang di alam bawah sadarku.

Tiing

Kali ini bunyi itu disertai dengan getar, dan tidak hanya sekali namun berkali-kali. Sangat cukup membuatku tergerak untuk segera meraih _Blacberry _ itu dan melihat siapa yang begitu usil menggangguku.

_Kau dimana Forehead?_

_Hey_

_Kau dimana?_

_Balas aku Forehead_

_PING!_

_PING!_

_PING!_

Kenapa sih pig yang satu ini begitu menyukai menghabiskan bateraiku dengan PING-PING anehnya. Dengan malas-malasan aku mengetik balasan untukknya yang begitu cerewet

_Di parkiran, ada apa?_

Tak lama balasan dari Inopun datang, tanpa membuang waktu aku segera membuka contactnya untuk mencari tahu apa gadis itu kali ini punya alasan yang bagus untuk mengganggu ketenanganku.

_Cepat ke Gym sekarang juga, apa kau tidak mendapatkan jarkom* dari komti* kelas kita?_

Ke gym? Sekarang? aah apa lagi ini.

_Untuk apa?_

Aku meraih sebotol air mineral disamping bawah kursiku. Dengan sedikit usaha ekstra untuk membuka tutupnya dengan kondisi tubuhku yang sedang lemas aku meneguk hampir sebagiannya sambil memandangi layar yang bertuliskan _writing a massage _dengan tinta hijau itu.

_Ada olahraga dadakan, cepat kemari._

Olahraga dadakan? Bagaimana bisa aku tidak tahu,dan lagi aku tidak membawa baju olahragaku. Olahraga dengan rok dan _wedges_? Jangan bercanda, cukup alasan hari ini agar aku ditertawakan oleh pria aneh itu.

_Tapi aku tidak membawa baju olahraga pig, bagaimana ini? kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku semalam?_

Dengan tergesa-gesa aku mengoper persneling keangka satu dan segera melajukan _March_ku menuju gym yang sedikit jauh dari tempat parkirku tadi.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Tanpa mematikan _player_ maupun _air conditioner _di mobilku aku segera mematikan mesinnya dan mencabut kunci dengan cepat. Segera kaki kananku kuturunkan untuk menapak ke jalanan dan segera menutup pintu disampingku dan menekan tombol gembok yang terkunci yang segera disusul dengan bunyi beep dibelakangku.

Aku segera berlari menuruni tangga-tangga, parkiran gym memang spesial. Semua mobil terjajar rapih diatas sedangkan gymnasium berada dibawahnya, sehingga kita harus menapaki anak-anak tangga ini jika ingin kembali kemobil kita. Menurutku sih kurang efisien, tapi apalagi yang bisa dilakukan dengan struktur tanah di konoha yang berbukit-bukit.

Dengan mulut terbuka untuk menyesuaikan nafasku yang mulai berantakan sebelum mendorong pintu kaca besar untuk memasuki gymnasium yang telah ramai dengan teman-teman satu kelasku. Dan aku bernafas teramat lega karena bukan hanya aku yang tidak memakai seragam olahraga, karena nyaris sepenuhnya –kecuali lee yang amat siap dengan olahraga setiap harinya tidak mengenakan seragam.

Tanpa menarik perhatian umum aku mengerahkan seluruh tenagaku untuk mendorong pintu besar didepanku yang sama sekali tak tergerak untuk terbuka. Aku kembali menarik nafasku dan memulai kembali mendorong pintu itu sekuat yang aku bisa.

Percuma

Pintu itu lagi-lagi terdiam, aku menempelkan wajahku pada kaca dan kedua tanganku mulai sibuk menepuk-nepuk kaca didepanku dengan maksud meminta bantuan pada siapa saja didalam untuk membantuku membuka pintu ini

Kriiiieeet

Pintu itu terbuka dengan bunyi berdecit akibat kurangnya polesan minyak tambahan di engsel pintu kaca itu. aku agak aneh, padahal aku tidak mendorongnya tapi kenapa pintu ini dapat terbuka. Perlahan aku menolehkan wajahku kebelakang dan sedikit ternganga mendapati sepasang garis menghiasi wajah mahasempurna dibelakangku.

Tidak perlu basa-basi pria itu segera melenggang masuk kedalam gym yang dengan ragu aku mengekorinya. Semua mata tertuju pada kami, membuatku sedikit risih dengan suasana yang tiba-tiba hening dan hanya terdengar bunyi ketukan _wedges_-ku dilantai kayu gym.

"Maaf kami terlambat Gai-_sensei_." Pria itu membungkuk sedikit untuk menunjukan formalitas pada pria dewasa berambut bob didepannya, aku segera mengikutinya untuk membungkukan kaku tubuhku.

Tunggu dulu.

Tadi dia bilang, kami? Kami disini maksudnya aku dan dia. Hey itu bisa menyebabkan kesalahpahaman. Orang lain akan menangkap bahwa kita tadi menghabiskan waktu bersama.

"Anak muda jaman sekarang hanya tahu bagaimana cara menghabiskan waktu hanya untuk berkencan saja. Huh.. sudahlah. Segera masuk kedalam barisan kalian berdua. Hentikan dulu bermesra-mesraannya." Benar kan, bahkan Gai-_sensei_ saja bisa salah menangkap perkataan ambigu dari pria yang dengan tenang melangkah itu.

Hey pria tanpa nama, tidak pernahkah bisa untukkmu membuatku tidak menambah kadar kebencianku padamu?

__TBC

Benci? Aaah serius bencii nih sakuraa? *menel

Hahhaha, benci mungkin benar-benar cinta kali yaaa~

Oooppps kenapa jadi ngasih bocoran gini saya? *minna : bocoran apa kayak gitu? Udah pada tau kali* haha bener jugaa.

Oh yaa makasih yang udah ngasih reviewnyaa~ maaf bgt ga bsa saya bales sekarang, :* jangan kapok review tapinya yaa. Haha

Saya sangat menikmati detik-detik saya menulis ff ini, semoga kalian juga ngerasain yg sama yaaa ^^


	3. Again

Selamat pagi,siang,sore dan malam #bungkuk labil#

Iya iyaa gebukin aja itu author labil, hahahaha jujur sebenernya saya ragu melanjutkan ff saya satu ini,karena jujur terlalu complicated dan real buat saya #apadeh#

Haha tapi beneran,takut mengundang kontroversi aja #belagak artis#

Saya lagi malas banyak berkicau nih, so enjoy this chapter dearest :*

_**Disclaimer : naruto still and belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei forever**_

_**Foolish heart is officially mine**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**Tentu saja, hanya saat pergantian tahun saja kita berdoa 'kan." **_

"_**Karena Buddha tidak pernah memaksa kita untuk menyembahnya setiap saat bukan?"**_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Matahari semakin terik seiring putaran jarum jam yang tak lelah berotasi dijalurnya,terlihat kedua gadis yang tengah menikmati _ice cream cone_ mereka yang terasa lebih cepat meleleh dibanding waktu biasanya sehingga membuat keduanya sedikit kerepotan mengatasi lelehan _ice cream_ yang jika tidak segera dihentikan akan mengotori kemeja mereka.

"Aku sedikit bingung _forehead_." Gadis dengan rambut pirang mulai membuka percakapan setelah menelan habis ice creamnya. Mata birunya yang jernih menatap jenaka ke gadis berambut pink yang masih sibuk menghabiskan _ice cream strawberry_ miliknya.

"Apa yang membuatmu bingung Ino-_pig_?" terlihat kerutan dikedua alis gadis yang merasa jengah atas tatapan aneh dari sahabat yang duduk disampingnya itu. Tanpa ingin tahu lebih jauh Ia mengambil tissue dari tas jinjingnya dan membersihkan sisa-sisa lelehan _ice cream _dikedua sudut bibirnya.

"Kau ini sebenarnya ada hubungan apa dengan pria tampan itu?" kedua mata biru itu mengerling iseng kearah gadis yang masih sibuk dengan tasnya seperti mencari sesuatu.

"Hah? Maksudmu apa Ino-_pig_?" tidak menanggapi teman disampingnya akhirnya gadis itu berhasil menemukan apa yang ia dicari, dengan cekatan tangan-tangan lentiknya membuka _make-up _case-nya dan mengeluarkan bedak serta mulai membubuhkan tipis bedak diatas kulitnya yang sedikit memerah akibat sengatan matahari.

"Sejak kapan _forehead_?" si pirang membenarkan duduknya memposisikan diri untuk siap mendengar cerita panjang dari temannya yang masih sibuk dengan riasannya,kali ini gadis merah jambu itu mengeluarkan lipstick berwarna peach.

"Sejak kapan apanya Ino-_pig_? Kau ini kenapa sih, daritadi melantur saja." Gadis itu mulai membuka tutup lipstick-nya dan mulai mengaplikasikannya dibibirnya yang merekah, matanya tak terlepas dari kaca yang dipegang sejajar dengan wajahnya.

"Kau pura-pura bodoh ya _forehead_." Kali ini gadis pirang yang mulai jengah akan sikap temannya yang seolah menutup-nutupi sesuatu darinya. "Tentu saja sejak kapan kalian berdua menjadi sepasang kekasih? Kau jahat tidak memberitahuku!" Ucapan santai yang terlontar dari bibir mungil milik Ino berimbas berlebihan terhadap Sakura.

Lipstick yang semula berada dijalurnya secara tiba-tiba akibat mendengar pertanyaan konyol dari si pirang melenceng jauh melukiskan jalur baru hingga kepipi kiri Sakura. Sangat puas telah mendapatkan perhatian sepenuhnya dari temannya gadis pirang itu tersenyum lebar.

"Jadi benar? Sejak kapan Haruno Sakura berpacaran dengan Uchiha Itachi?" kebiasannya selalu ingin tahu urusan orang memancing gadis itu untuk mengorek secara mendalam hal yang ia yakini dapat menjadi gossip terhangat seantero Konoha University. Tidak berlebihan sih, walaupun mahasiswa angkatan baru baik Sakura maupun Itachi telah menjadi sorotan dari berbagai kalangan di kampus. Keduanya memiliki kelebihan masing-masing sang pria berasal dari klan uchiha yang terkenal sebagai rintisan_ Amaterasu Omikami_ pewaris taat agama Shinto sedangkan sang wanita berasal dari klan Haruno yang memiliki kuil keluarga tertua di Konoha yaitu Eiheiji Temple.

"Apa kau gila? Aku dengan pria aneh itu –" Sakura menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan mulut yang tidak bisa meneruskan perkataannya sendiri. Tidak habis pikir,bagaimana bisa sahabatnya sendiri beranggapan seperti itu. Membuatnya kehabisan kata untuk menanggapi pandangan Ino yang seolah-olah menuntut kebenaran.

"Yang benar saja Ino-_pig_, aku dan dia –oh ayolah jangan bercanda." Sakura mulai mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi karena si pirang tidak kunjung berbicara, sangat hafal akan kebiasaan temannya yang tengah memaksa itu Sakura biasanya menyerah dan akan menceritakan segalanya, tapi kali ini tidak berlaku hal itu karena memang tidak ada yang bisa ia ceritakan.

Hubungan special itu tidak pernah dan tidak akan mungkin pernah ada.

"Sakura kau tahu 'kan, kau tidak pernah bisa berbohong padaku." Keluar sudah, kalimat yang biasanya menjadi senjata pamungkas pembuka mulut dari temannya itu. Sakura terpejam sebentar sambil menarik nafas untuk memulai pidato panjangnya yang menggebu-gebu.

"Yamanaka Ino, dengarkan aku. Pria itu –siapa tadi kau bilang." Sakura memasang muka tanda tanyanya pada Ino, yang terlihat memutar kedua bola matanya seolah-olah merasa bosan akan permainan berputar-putar Sakura.

"Itachi , Haruno Sakura."

"Ya, Itu maksudku. Lihat,bahkan namanya saja aku tidak tahu Ino-_pig_. Itu sudah bisa membuktikan bahwa aku dan dia tidak ada hubungan apa-apa selain dari dia yang selalu mengganggu hidupku belakangan ini. Entah ada masalah apa antara aku dan dia dikehidupan sebelumnya, tapi demi Buddha aku tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa dia selalu berada disekelilingku dan mengacaukan segalanya." Sedikit terengah-engah akibat penglafadzan kalimat panjang tanpa jeda Sakura meneguk sebotol air mineral yang menyentuh bahunya dari samping.

Selintas Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada orang yang begitu pengertian akan haus yang dideranya dengan memberikannya pemuas dahaga tersebut, senyum yang semula ingin dihadiahinya secara tulus tergantikan dengan semburan air mineral yang belum sepenuhnya Sakura alirkan pada kerongkongannya.

Pria dengan perawakan tinggi itu kini menatap dingin pada gadis yang telah memberikannya bercak basah dikemeja merah batanya itu. Gadis itu yang tengah duduk seakan-akan semakin menciut dengan kepalanya yang semakin ia tundukan dalam-dalam.

Pria itu melemparkan pandangannya pada sahabat rumpi gadis merah jambu itu, si pirang seketika merasakan hawa dingin mengembang disekitarnya. Tanpa sadar ia sedikit begidik.

"Jika bisa ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu, Haruno_-san_." Terdapat penekanan saat pria itu menyebutkan nama keluarga Sakura. Sakura benar-benar merasa tidak habis fikir,baru saja selesai membicarakannya pria itu secara ajaib telah berdiri menjulang didepannya kini. Sakura mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia harus berkunjung ke kuil sepulang kuliah nanti,mungkin Buddha tengah mengingatkannya yang telah lama tidak datang untuk berdoa dengan berbagai kesialan ini.

Bertemu pria itu merupakan kesialan tersendiri bagi Sakura.

"O –oh baiklah, a –aku juga ada urusan dulu." Mengerti keadaan Inopun beranjak dari duduknya dan sebelum pergi meninggalkan sahabatnya dengan kekasihnya –begitulah hal yang ia tangkap dengan sedikit membungkuk gadis itu berbisik pelan ditelinga sahabatnya.

"Dia tidak buruk Sakura, kau berhutang cerita padaku." Gadis itu lalu melenggang dengan riang pergi meninggalkan beban tambahan di leher Sakura yang semakin tertunduk.

"Kau sudah mengirimkan email nama-nama anggota kelompok kita pada Kakashi-_sensei_?" bingo! Sakura melupakan tugasnya yang satu itu. Membuat perutnya mulas membayangkan apa yang akan dikatakan pria tak punya hati itu kelak jika mengetahuinya.

"Aku sudah mau mengirimnya, tapi … tapi aku tidak tahu alamat email Kakashi-_sensei_." Merasa pembelaannya tidak masuk akal Sakura kembali memilih tertunduk diam, menanti hujaman kalimat menyebalkan yang akan terlontarkan sebentar lagi.

"Sudah kuduga. Gadis sepertimu tidak pernah bisa menyelesaikan tugas walau hal sepele sekalipun." Cemoohan itu begitu telak hingga membuat Sakura berdiri penuh amarah dan nyaris melemparkan sisa air mineral dibotol yang ia genggam dengan suka hati pada pria yang masih memandangnya tanpa emosi.

"K –kau. Kau tidak ada hak untuk –"

"–bersihkan hal mengganggu itu." Sebuah saputangan polos berwarna biru tua tersuguh manis dihadapan wajah Sakura yang telah memerah redam. Pria itu berdiri dari duduknya dan memandang gadis yang begitu lucu dengan goresan peach memanjang hingga kepipi yang membuatnya harus menahan lengkungan dibibirnya tetap tipis kasat mata dan tidak berubah menjadi gelak tawa.

"" Itachi menaruh saputangannya dipundak Sakura yang tak kunjung bereaksi karena masih membatu memakukan sepasang _emerald_ pada _onyx_ dingin miliknya. Tanpa membuang waktu Itachi membalikkan badan berniat pergi. Namun,baru beberapa langkah menjauh Itachi kembali menoleh pada gadis merah jambu yang masih tetap terdiam dengan kedua tangan mengepal botol air minum mineral.

"Botol itu,aku tidak berniat memberikannya padamu." Itachi menggerakkan dagunya kearah botol mineral yang sedari tadi masih setia menjadi tempat pelampiasan kesal Sakura.

"Aku hanya ingin membuatmu menoleh tanpa menyentuhmu."

Splash.

Dan seiring langkah teratur yang membawa tubuh tegap itu berlalu sebotol air minum terbanting cukup keras dan memuntahkan isinya yang tersisa ke tanah.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sakura baru saja memberhentikan March putihnya disebuah parkiran tepat dibawah pohon beringin tua yang rindang,seperti secara tidak langsung melindungi cat putih mobilnya dari sengatan matahari yang masih mencolok padahal hari sudah hampir senja.

Sakura mulai menapaki anak tangga yang membawanya pada sebuah kuil tua namun masih menunjukkan kemegahannya,semua itu dikarenakan perawatan yang sangat diperhatikan oleh keluarga Haruno. Setiap lima tahun sekali warna keemasan diseluruh penjuru kuil selalu diperbaharui guna mencegah terkelupasnya keindahan dari infrastruktur peninggalan sejarah ini. Tidak heran pula disetiap harinya terdapat puluhan pengunjung baik untuk berwisata menikmati pemandangan yang disuguhkan oleh kuil ini ataupun menjadikannya tempat ibadah agama yang dalam setiap ritualnya memadukan unsur seni sebagai wujud kecintaan mereka terhadap Buddha.

Sakura akhirnya tiba didepan gapura kuil Eiheiji setelah melewati tangga satu persatu yang lumayan menguras keringat itu, karena letak kuil yang berada dipuncak bukit memberikan kecantikan tambahan lainnya yaitu pemandangan utuh Konoha tampak atas.

"Sudah lama tidak kemari semuanya masih tetap sama." Sakura bergumam lebih kepada diri sendiri dan menghirup dalam-dalam udara segar khas yang selalu ia rasakan disetiap kunjungannya ke kuil keluarganya ini.

Sakura berjalan memasuki bangunan utama kuil tersebut dengan sebelumnya melepaskan wedges yang ia kenakan dan menaruhnya di rak sepatu yang tersedia dimulut lorong-lorong panjang yang terbuat dari kayu yang segera menyambutnya.

Dengan hati-hati Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju sentral bangunan utama ini, ruang penghormatan dimana arca Buddha itu berada, terduduk agung dengan gemerlap berpendar dari setiap lekuk tubuhnya.

Sakura memposisikan dirinya melakukan _namakara,_ dengan perlahan ditekuknya kedua lututnya dan membungkukkan badannya hingga keningnya menyatu sesaat dengan dinginnya lantai kayu tanda menghormati sang pencipta alam dengan cara yang ia yakini.

'_Buddha, jauhkan aku dari segala hal yang hanya merugikanku dan selalu dekatkan aku pada segala hal yang hanya membawa kebaikan untukku.'_

Setelah merasa cukup Sakura bangun dan menggeser tubuhnya memberikan tempat kepada orang yang baru saja datang untuk berdoa, seorang pria dengan rambut hitam terikat keatas mengingatkannya akan buah nanas. Tunggu dulu, sepertinya Sakura mengenali siapa pria yang dalam melakukan _namakara_-pun tetap menguap tanda kantuk.

"Shikamaru_-san_?" Sakura sedikit berbisik setelah pria yang sedari tadi ia awasi telah selesai melakukan pemujaan, yang dipanggilnya menoleh dengan malas dan menunjukkan wajah yang tidak tertarik sama sekali.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Gadis merah jambu tengah memainkan jari-jari lentiknya dikejernihan danau yang terbentang luas dihadapannya, dengan sedikit sentuhan dari telunjuknya terbentuk lingkaran yang berulang-ulang,semakin besar dan lama-lama hilang dipermukaan danau yang semula tenang tersebut.

"Jika tahun baru, akan banyak orang yang melepaskan perahu lilin disini, Shikamaru_-san_. Sangat indah melihat danau ini dipenuhi dengan pendaran keemasan itu." Sakura memecah keheningan yang terus mengudara sejak ia dan pria pemalas Nara itu memutuskan berjalan bersama keluar dari kuil,dan entah atas inisiatif siapa keduanya berada didanau belakang kuil, terdiam menikmati keindahan yang tersuguhkan cuma-cuma itu.

"Ya, karena hanya saat tahun baru saja kuil ini penuh." Sepertinya pria itu lebih menyukai aktivitasnya memandang perpaduan antar biru langit dan serakan awan putih dibandingkan kegiatan anak-anak yang Sakura lakukan –bermain dengan air danau. Atau lebih tepatnya ia menikmati saat-saat rumput itu memberikan kenyamanan pada raganya yang tertidur diatasnya.

"Tentu saja, hanya saat pergantian tahun saja kita berdoa 'kan." Sakura jenuh akan kegiatan yang ia lakukan dan memutuskan duduk bergabung dengan Shikamaru menikmati cerahnya langit.

"Karena Buddha tidak pernah memaksa kita untuk menyembahnya setiap saat bukan?" tidak bermaksud mendapatkan jawaban,hanya pertanyaan retoris yang terlontar dari bibir pria yang sekarang tengah menekukkan tangannya dibalik lehernya, menjadikannya bantal untuk memulai tidur siangnya.

"Jujur tadi aku terkejut mendapatimu berdoa dikuil." Mereka berdua memang satu sekolah saat masih di SMA bahkan mereka satu kelas lagi sekarang saat di universitas. Namun,nampaknya alasan itu belum bisa membuat keduanya saling mengenal satu sama lain secara baik.

"Setiap senin sore aku selalu kemari." Terdengar sang pria mulai merasa malas menanggapi pertanyaan gadis merah jambu disampingnya, karena kantuk –teman setianya mulai menyapa.

Sakura menolehkan wajahnya untuk mendapati pria yang dengan wajah datarnya mulai terlelap, tidak pernah terbayangkan oleh Sakura bahwa pria yang terlalu malas untuk melakukan apapun itu selalu menyempatkan dirinya mengunjungi kuilnya untuk memuja Buddha sesering itu.

Malu.

Sakura saja yang notabene keluarganya pemilik kuil itu hanya berdoa seperti kebanyakan orang –setahun sekali saat pergantian tahun.

Xoxoxoxoxoxxoxo

Sakura berjalan perlahan menyusuri koridor menuju kelas kimia dipagi hari ini. Jas labnya telah tersimpan rapih didalam tas jinjingnya bahkan kerangka laporan untuk percobaan hari inipun telah selesai ia kerjakan. Sebuah senyum tak pernah lekang dari bibir tipisnya, sepertinya kunjungannya ke kuil kemarin bukanlah ide yang buruk,karena jujur ia merasakan aura baru yang menenangkan disekitarnya sekarang.

"Pagi Sakura-chan." Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menepuk pelan pundak kanannya, tanpa menolehkan kepalanya ia telah tahu siapa yang menyapanya begitu bersemangat layaknya matahari menyinari bumi itu.

"Pagi Naruto." Sakura membalasnya seadanya, mungkin jika dalam keadaan hati seperti biasanya Sakura tidak akan repot-repot membalas sapaan itu.

"Kita satu kelompok di mata kuliah fisika bukan Sakura-chan? Kuharap kita juga satu kelompok di kimia,aku tidak terlalu ramah dengan senyawa-senyawa itu." Sebuah cengiran khasnya mengembang penuh dibibirnya. Sakura baru ingat bahwa ia satu kelompok dengan pria kucing disebelahnya itu dan pria berambut hitam legam panjang yang tengah berjalan berlawanan arah didepannya itu.

'_Kimia. Pelajaran yang cukup berat dan jangan ditambah lagi dengan hal-hal yang menambah beban bagiku Buddha.'_ Doa Sakura dalam hati sambil mendelik ringan kearah pria yang mendahuluinya memasuki laboratorium dengan angkuhnya.

"Silahkan duduk dimeja yang berisikan nama kalian. Kenakan jas lab kalian sebelum masuk kedalam laboratorium,aku tidak bertanggung jawab atas segala kelalaian yang kalian perbuat. " Seorang wanita dewasa dengan rambut terkuncir berantakan yang terlihat seksi dengan jas lab tidak terkancing rapih menutupi lekuk tubuhnya berbicara lantang, aura tidak menyenangkan segera menyerebak.

Sakura memutar dan menarik kunci loker tempat dimana ia menaruh tasnya dan berjalan menuju meja keramik terdekat berharap namanya tersemat dikertas meja itu. Nihil, hanya nama yamanaka Ino yang ia kenali di meja itu,dan sayangnya itu bukan namanya. Tanpa membuang waktu lebih lama mengingat mata Anko-_sensei_ yang terus mengawasi seakan-akan tidak mentolerir kelambatan, Sakura menghampiri meja disampingnya, ada lima belas meja didalam ruangan ini, yang tiap meja keramik untuk dua kelompok itu terdapat lima kursi disisi kanannya dan lima lainnya disisi kirinya.

Sakura terus mencari dan selalu tidak mendapatkan namanya di kertas meja mulai frustasi, ini sudah nyaris meja terakhir dan teman-temannya mulai terduduk rapih di meja masing-masing dan mulai berkenalan dengan anggota kelompok masing-masing,sedangkan ia masih membaca satu persatu nama di meja nomer dua belas,berharap ada namanya tertera disana tapi sayangnya tidak.

Sakura melirik kemeja sebelah, karena kejadian tempo lalu yang berhubungan dengan pria itu Sakura jadi malas melihat angka tiga belas. Bukan menganak tirikan angka itu,hanya merasa tidak nyaman saja mengingat kejadian memalukan itu. Sakura berdoa dalam hati semoga tidak ada namanya dimeja itu dengan segan Sakura mulai melangkahkan kakinya.

Rock Lee

Nara Shikamaru

Hyuuga Hinata

Haruno Sakura

Sakura segera tersenyum kecut lagi-lagi doanya tidak didengarkan. Ia mencari bangku kosong disebelah kiri meja,karena sisi kanan merupakan jatah kelompok lain. Dibangku pertama diisi oleh wanita berambut indigo yang hari pertama menatap Sakura malu-malu itu,disebelahnya terdapat teman SMA Sakura yang bersemangat dalam berolahraga –terbukti dengan baju kesehari-hariannya yang siap berkeringat itu tengah mengacungkan jempolnya pada Sakura.

Sakura memilih mengosongkan bangku disebelah Lee dan memutuskan duduk dibangku kosong disampingnya,menyisakan bangku kosong disebelah kanan dan kirinya.

"Kita satu kelompok Shikamaru, bagus sekali. Kau ditambah dengan Sakura, kita sempurna!" Lee semakin bersemangat mendapatkan sahabat jeniusnya berada satu kelompok dengannya. Pria berambut nanas hanya menepuk pelan bahu sahabat bob-nya itu sebagai balasannya sebelum duduk dikursi kosong antara Sakura dan Lee.

"Senang berada disatu kelompok denganmu Shikamaru_-san_." Sakura tersenyum manis kearah pria berambut nanas yang hanya membalas singkat ucapan Sakura dengan sebuah anggukan lemah. Jujur,itu sedikit menohok harga diri Sakura sebagai wanita,sudah baik ia basa-basi terlebih dahulu bukannya memberikan _feedback_ yang baik malah mengacuhkannya seperti itu. Sakura mengira kejadian kemarin sore sudah membuat hubungan mereka berdua sedikit menghangat, bukan bermaksud lebih hanya saja mereka berada dalam suatu lingkungan yang sama tidak berlebihan bukan jika Sakura ingin berteman lebih baik dengan pria yang dikenal jenius itu seperti layaknya ia dengan Lee, atau ia dengan Naruto.

Sibuk dengan fikirannya sendiri Sakura tidak menyadari bahwa bangku disampingnya telah bertuan.

"Kau uchiha Itachi bukan? Baiklah kelompok kita telah hadir semua jika begitu." Suara Lee melintas sesaat dipendengaran Sakura.

Tunggu sebentar

'Uchiha Itachi, Buddha kumohon jangan lagi –' Sakura tak mampu melanjutkan seruannya dalam hati karena sepasang mata _emerald_nya menangkap figure yang mampu membekukannya dengan aura dinginnya itu.

Sepertinya takdir mempunyai caranya sendiri Sakura.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Waaah chapter ini lagi-lagi itachi menyebalkan yaaa, hahahaha tapi aku makin cinta kok~ disumpel sendaljepit#

oh ya masalah agama yang saya angkat disini tidak bermaksud buat dogma atau apapun itu yaa, hanya mengambilnya sebagai pelengkap cerita ini. Saya tidak mengambil latar agama yang baik saya dan bee anut, karena akan terlalu frontal dan saya juga menyesuaikan dengan latar tempat yang saya gunakan, saya pun mendapatkan keterangan tentang agama-agama diatas serta deskripsi tempat dll dari literature di om google hehehe. semua itu semata-mata hanya untuk kelengkapan alur cerita saya aja kok.

Intinya nikmati saja cerita ini, jangan terlalu diambil pusing, hahaa *apasih

So, let me know if you enjoy this chapter


End file.
